Spatially controlled reflectors are used e.g. in video projectors. In digital light processing (DLP) technology, a digital micromirror device (DMD) with microscopically small mirrors arranged in a matrix on a semiconductor chip may be repositioned rapidly to create a spatially modulated illumination beam.
Use of a spatially controlled reflector has also been proposed for selective illumination purposes. US 2003/0107323 A1 describes a system for controlling an exterior vehicle light. In order to prevent glare, the vehicle light may be controlled based on the output of an array of sensors. In one embodiment, a controllable headlamp includes a light source and a spatially controlled reflector. The light source may be any type of light suitable for automotive use, such as a halogen source, HID source or light emitting diode LED source. The spatially controlled reflector contains a plurality of switchable mirrors which can be turned on and which reflect incident rays to be then protected by a lens. When turned off, incident rays are reflected away from the lens.